The controlled feeding of outdoor animals presents several challenges. Animal handlers are often not available to dole out appropriate, meal-sized portions; thus, large amounts of food are supplied to the large animals and these animals are left to feed themselves. This issue results in several problems. One problem is overeating, which leads to unhealthy animals. Another challenge is the expense in time and cost associated with the frequent replenishment of food when an animal (or animals) binge eats an entire food portion presented. Another problem is the theft of food by pest animals, such as birds, raccoons, and deer, which wastes the food and also requires expensive replenishment of the stolen food.
Another challenge presented when feeding large animals is inherent to many undomesticated animals. Many animals have adult sizes that are far larger than those of more common domesticated animals such as cats or dogs. Not only do these larger sizes require greater amounts of food, but the food dispensers must be able to withstand forceful impact of animals while simultaneously being able to house a great volume of feed to meet the animal's metabolic and nutritional demands. There is a need for devices capable of containing greater volumes of feed for larger animals that are also able to withstand the forceful impact of large animals.
Handlers are liable to be hurt by animals of considerable size or weight if the animals act unpredictably or uncontrollably. The handler's proximity to the animal in these situations increases his or her risk of injury and/or death. There is also a need for devices that can help train these animals without requiring the close proximity of an animal handler.
While the technology of the prior art discloses rolling treat dispensers for small domesticated animals, even some which use ballasts to maintain the same approximate position, none address the additional concerns of feeding and training large and heavy outdoor ungulated animals that do not have the ability to rotate their own forelimbs. Many of these larger animals go through rapid weight and strength increases during their lifespans, yet the prior art dispensers have a fixed ballast mechanism that is not optimal for these animals in all stages of life. The prior art contains outdoor feed dispensers are physically tethered to a fixed location. Such tethering often does not allow animals to interact playfully with the dispensers. The tethering is vulnerable to damage and breakage. The tether often poses a danger to humans and animals who may trip over it or get tangled within it. The prior art also discloses animal feed dispensers that are so freely moveable and light-weight when the feed is near-empty, that animals are able to move them great distances. In those situations, the animal handlers face the frustrating and expensive task of having to find or even replace such dispensers.
Notwithstanding the advancements made in the prior art in the field of animal food dispensers, there remains a need for a food dispensing container designed for use with outdoor animals in an outdoor setting. There is a need for a large durable container can be played with by a large animal, help train the large animal, and yet be easily locatable by the animal handler even when the feed in the container is near depletion. Disclosed herein are one or more devices that advantageously addresses these issues.
It is a challenge to manufacture a large feed dispensing container that can hold as much as 3 cubic feet of feed and that withstands the force of an animal that weighs more than the average adult human. It is especially challenging to manufacture a large feed dispensing container with components that are not easily severed. Disclosed herein is a method of manufacturing a feed dispensing container that advantageously addresses these issues.